Stuck On The Edge
by Erash
Summary: Post TFA. WARNING: SPOILERS TO THE FORCE AWAKENS. Rey had begun her Force training with her new master Luke Skywalker and now that she had learned the basics, they intended to return to the Resistance. Once there, she experienced a Force vision that showed her what really happened to Luke, his relation with her and why he refuged on that island, far away from everyone. ONE-SHOT.


**Title: Stuck On The Edge**

 **Main Characters: Rey, Luke Skywalker**

 **Plus Characters: Leia Organ, Han Solo**

 **Setting: Post TFA.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

 **WORNINGS: SPOILERS TO THE FORCE AWAKENS. Also, may be dark scenes and strong language.**

 **SUMMARY: Rey had begun her Force training with her new master Luke Skywalker and now that she had learned the basics, they intended to return to the Resistance. Once there, she experienced a Force vision that showed her what really happened to Luke, his relation with her and why he refuged on that island, far away from everyone. ONE-SHOT.**

.

.

.

Rey sat on the co-pilot seat on the Millennium Falcon, gazing at the bright spots in front of her, out in space. Her new Master was sitting beside her on the pilot seat; he was leaning on the seatback somehow thoughtful. They had just entered hyperspace and were going to meet the others soon.

She hoped Finn was all right.

They had been on that island, on that deserted planet, for nearly _a_ _month_. She had tried to convince her master to go right away to the Resistance, to her friends, and help them, but Skywalker had insisted that firstly she had to be trained instead, where the first Jedi Temple stood in ruins. He had told her it was important that her first approach to her Force training should had been in a peaceful place. Luke managed to teach her many things, mostly theoretical. They did a lot of meditation too.

He did not let her hold a lightsaber even only once. He said it was _superfluous_ for now. How could it be? Saber skills was what saved her during the battle with Kylo Ren, wasn't it?

However, she did not complain. Luke Skywalker was her Master now, and if what she heard of him was true, then she will do nothing but trust him.

Luke sighed and looked at the stars too. Ray could see in her Master that he was like… dreading this meeting. Well, she knew for sure Leia had wanted him back, and she will probably demand him an explanation for all his years of missing.

She didn't know why Luke vanished in that way from the galaxy. She asked, but he would not tell her. He kept telling her he needed to do some thinks… who knew what.

"Ray, be ready. We are going to come out from hyperspace." With that, Luke started to push some buttons and a big ship appeared in front of them. It was the Resistance one.

 _Lucky they stayed on the same spot of last time_. Rey thought to herself. She didn't know if they would going to find the Resistance at the same coordinates from where she firstly departed.

"There they are…"

Rey glanced at her Master, he seemed so nervous.

"Yes. I hope all of them are fine… and that we didn't miss something important."

Luke send her a sad smile. "I do miss many important things." Than he took a serious look and kept on, more speaking to himself than anybody. "But it was necessary."

Rey didn't have the time to say something as the transmitter cracked to life.

"Rey! Is it you? Are you all right? We were so worried, we couldn't contact you."

Luke couldn't help the smile on his face upon hearing his sister's voice after so much time.

"Hi Leia… She was with me, it's all right."

There was silence on the other side. A silence that lasted too much in Rey's opinion.

"Luke…"

There was nothing in Leia's voice. Or at least, you couldn't sense anything in it. That word may had been rich of many feelings (and probably was), but nothing seemed to transpire from it upon hearing it from the transmitter.

Luke started to head the ship towards the entrance.

"Open the entrance; we are going to speak inside."

"All right."

Even from her Master Rey couldn't sense anything. It seemed a normal communication between two extraneous, but it surely was not.

They landed on the platform inside the big ship of the Resistance. Chewe, R2-D2 and Rey hurried outside and she was glad to see her friend standing in front of her, safe and sound. With wetted eyes, she run towards Finn and hugged him. He grabbed her and made her spin. They both laughed, happy to see the respective friend being all right. Poe was next to them and when she finished greeting Finn, she greeted him too. C-3PO headed towards R2-D2 and exposed his displeasure about not seeing his friend come back right away, than greeted Chewbacca too, who was standing next to Leia.

However, Leia couldn't tore her gaze off the entrance of the Millennium Falcon, where a hooded figure stood, admiring the scene.

They faced each other, brother to sister. As all the others finished with their greetings, all the attention was settled upon the twins. The room became suddenly quiet.

As her brother walked down the ramp, Leia decided it was the right time to break the silence.

"Did you know about Han? Well, I think is due to tell you that he is dead."

Her stoic composure didn't let any emotion slip from that sentence. She kept looking at her brother with seriousness typical of a general.

Luke now reached a spot near enough to speak normally to his sister, in front of her. He sighed.

"I know, Rey told me."

Anger flashed across Leia's face, but it lasted only a fragment of a second. It was enough for Luke to notice it.

"What were you doing in the meanwhile? We are fighting a war. Where is the warrior we need? The warrior you were once?"

Pain crossed Luke's feature, he know what Leia was thinking about. If he had been there, maybe Han would still be among the living. He tried to make her reasoning.

"Leia, I wanted to be there. To help you and the others, but you know better than me that I couldn't!"

Now, anger was clear in Leia's voice. "NO! You can't tell me it took you FIFTEEN YEARS!"

"Leia, please."

"No Luke! It is late. I can't believe it anymore. I know it was necessary, but it lasted too much."

Luke could see Leia's eyes getting wet and a single drop descended his cheek at the sight. He knew he had hurt her; it was the last thing he ever wanted.

"And I am not the only one you have hurt, Luke."

With that, Leia turned on her heels and strode out of the room.

Luke looked down, understanding too well what Leia meant. "I know…" He told to himself.

An awkward moment followed the scene and all the spectators decided that it was better to let both of them alone, so they all went away to do their job. All except for Rey.

She walked towards her Master and tried to cheer him up. "Master, maybe we could do some meditation. I hoped we could keep the training on as soon as we can."

After a moment of silence, Luke turned towards her and smiled. "I think it's time for a little spare. Your lightsaber skills need to be improved."

Rey's face lit up, that was the thing she mostly wanted to do in her training. Her Master had changed his mind, it seemed.

Luke took from his belt the blue lightsaber that once belonged to his father, than him and now he was giving it to Rey.

"Take this one. This will be your own lightsaber until you'll be able to build one on your own." Luke handed the saber to Ray, who took it with an incredulous face and nervous hands.

"But… But this is yours. Why do you give it to me?"

Luke smiled at her. "I already have one that I built on my own."

She was still incredulous and it didn't convinced her. "It was also your father's one. I thought it was important to you."

"Don't think about that now. It's time to prove your skills." Luke took from his belt his own lightsaber too and ignited it. Rey did the same.

"That saber is your life. Keep it safe and always with you."

She nodded at him and took a fighting position, ready for the sparing. Luke jumped and aimed a quick blow to her side. She blocked it with difficulty. She knew the Force made him move that fast, so she opened her mind and tried to connect with It to improve her speed too.

"Good."

They kept sparing inside the huge hangar, both focusing on the fight and temporarily forgetting all the problems in the galaxy.

"Don't let dark feelings occupy your mind. Be relaxed, even when you fight an enemy. If you let anger control your action, he will use it to his advantage and defeat you."

Rey started to sweat. This fight was becoming too difficult and too stressing, even more than the one with Kylo Ren.

She jumped away from Luke to take a breath. "You are too fast. I can't keep your pace!"

Luke gazed at her. "I never said this training would be easy. A Jedi must learn to be at peace even when he is losing a fight."

Rey glared at him. She was becoming annoyed but her Master's behavior. This is all nonsense!

"That is a contradiction! When you are frightened about something, you became more active. I know that from experience…" She added with less emphasis.

"Wrong." Luke corrected her patiently. He walked towards her and begun the fight again. They kept sparing for a bit, Rey moving backwards at each strike Luke gave her.

"You must learn to let go of all the fear and all the anger. Most of all in a fight."

Rey's hands trembled when a powerful blow forced her to hold on the defensive. "I'll try."

Luke's eyes beamed and he closed the space between them. Electric-blue eyes at few inches from chocolate-brown ones.

"Do or do not, there is no try."

Rey stared at those wonderful blue eyes. They were the same color of the ocean that surrounded the island where he started her training. She could immerge in them and lost herself.

Suddenly, his eyes were the only thing she could see. The blue on them seemed to come out and filled all her view.

The sight rudely changed, revealing the truth she always wanted to know.

.

.

.

 _A little girl was crying between the arms of a young man. She seemed to be around two years old. The man had blond hair and blue eyes; he was smiling at the baby and was trying to soothe her._

 _"Hey, little one. What's wrong?"_

 _Upon hearing the man, the girl relaxed a little and revealed those big chocolate-brown eyes, staring at the man curiously._

 _"Daddy is here, sweetheart. He would never leave you."_

 _The girl seemed to feel all the love the parent was sending her and smiled._

 _The scene changed. The same little girl seemed a bit older, like three years old, and was now standing in the middle of the same room, crying again. This time, the cry seemed to come out of deep fear. The room was a total mess. The furniture was damaged and laid on floor. There were holes in the walls too._

 _The same blond man stood in front of her, giving his back at the little girl, his fists clinched and his jaw serrated. He turned his head and yellow eyes beamed instead of blue ones._

 _The scene changed again, and this time there was a kid standing near the little girl. He seemed around the age of fourteen, while the little girl was probably five. They seemed worried while observing the adults discussing. They were in another room, different from the last one. They seemed to be on a living room of an apartment._

 _A dark haired woman, very similar to General Leia, but younger, was shouting and seamed mad at the blond man of early, while a man very similar to a younger Han was observing the scene from between the two._

 _"Luke! I know she betrayed you and she is now on Snoke's side, but you CAN'T give up now! After all the things we did, after all the things YOU did! You must keep on training the younglings to become Jedi! The galaxy needs them."_

 _The man trembled out of rage and shouted at the woman with even more force than she did. His eyes were blue, but menaced to turn yellow at the slight opportunity._

 _"You can't understand!" Desperation filled his voice. However, the woman didn't let him finish. Tears started to stroll down her face._

 _"You have to give the example to the younglings! They all wanted to be like you! Them! Your nephew! Your daughter!"_

 _At the mention of the little girl, the man seemed to calm down a bit. He looked down, dejected. When he raised his head again, tears could be seen on his cheeks too._

 _"Leia… I… There is something I didn't tell you…"_

 _Both the woman and the other man looked at the blond one, nervous and worried for what was going to be said._

 _"When I was on the second Death Star… I gave in to the dark side, if only for a moment." The man took a deep breath. "I was able to turn back, but someone very wise once told me that… when someone take the path to the Dark Side once, he will be doomed forever by it…"_

 _The man fall on his knees, sobbing. "I didn't believe it! I was so full of myself I didn't realize it until now. I thought I would be able to ignore it, to ignore the Dark Side, but I can always sense it! It is calling me every time since then…"_

 _The woman seemed not to accept that. She clenched her jaw and glared at him. "I will not accept your behavior even if you put the Force to explain it! You have a duty as a father and as a teacher." However, seeing the man in that state, she softened a little._

 _"I know you have gone through many difficulties, Luke." Then, she reached him and couched next him. She laid a hand on his shoulder, looked him in the eyes, and finally smiled at him. "And I know you are stressed, but please, keep those outcomes in control. If you need any help, call us. You know you can count on us, always."_

 _The man smiled back, touched. "Thanks Leia, I'll do my best, I promise."_

 _The woman raised and the man did the same after her._

 _The man looked at her while she was starting to turn around and leave. "Leia… if something goes wrong…"_

 _She became still and cut him off quickly. "Don't say it. It will be all right, I have faith in you. And you would have too."_

 _He raised his chin, a bit more determined, and smiled. "All right, I'll do it."_

 _The scene changed. The girl was now around seven. Again, she was standing in front of the adults. They were discussing again, on the open. This time, the blond man was furious, he was holding a lightsaber identic to Master Luke's one. His eyes were menacingly of a deep yellow. His gaze would have sent chills to everyone._

 _The woman was sobbing uncontrollably. The man that seemed Han was standing in front of her, as protecting her while he faced the angered man._

 _"If I will ever take my hands on that stupid_ brat, _I will PAINFULLY KILL HIM! Him and that stupid master of him! That Snoke! How dare… HOW DARE! He made both BETRAY ME!"_

 _The other man tried to calm him. "Luke, please! Calm down. Snoke deceived him. You must help us to bring him back! It was Snoke that manipulated him into killing the younglings; you don't have to be mad at him! He is our son, you nephew, please."_

 _The blond man seemed not even to hear him._

 _"If Rey hadn't been with me, he would have killed her too! Oh, if only he would have dared! I hope he dares to do that so I can really MAKE HIM BEG ME TO KILL HIM, AND I WOULD NOT! BECAUSE I WOULD SPEND ALL MY LIFE TORTURING HIM!"_

 _The woman kept sobbing, all her composure lost. She tried to say something to the black-haired man, among sobs. "Han… please. Stop him… I-I don't have the strength… H-Han please!"_

 _The blond man strode towards the little girl and grabbed her from the arm. She started to cried, afraid. She wanted her daddy back, her real daddy. She hated when his eyes became yellow._

 _Han stepped ahead, but was wise enough not to cross Luke's road, especially when he was igniting a lightsaber on this state. "Luke, what are you doing? Please come back! You are not like this!"_

 _However, Luke ignored him and headed with his daughter towards the ship, looking forward to start his haunt. "Daddy, please. I don wanna go!" He ignored her too and started to climb the ramp. "Daddyyy! I want to stay with Aunty Leia."_

 _Luke stopped suddenly and glared at her. "You want to stay with them? All right. Go." He let her go without too much kindness and climbed the ramp alone, closed it and took off._

 _The girl cried at the ship, while it raised in the sky and flied away._

 _"DADDYYY! I MEANT WITH YOU TOOO!"_

 _The scene changed again. Leia, Han and the girl were on the same living room than early. It seemed few days had passed from when Luke departed, since they were all looking very sad. There were signs of fresh tears on both Leia's and the girl's cheeks._

 _The door suddenly opened and Luke came in. Guilt was printed on his face and sorrow was seeping from his blue eyes. The little girl's eyes lit up immediately and she run towards her father, happy to see him. She was so worried that she started to cry out of joy._

 _"Daddy, I missed you! I thought you wouldn't love me anymore!"_

 _Luke's eyes got wet and forced himself not to cry. "Daddy will always love you, even if he is angry. Don't ever doubt it anymore."_

 _He took her on a strong embrace and kissed her on her head. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. It won't happen anymore."_

 _He raised with the girl on his arms and finally faced the married couple. They both looked at him with impassible eyes._

 _"I am sorry for all the things I said. I didn't really mean it, I swear."_

 _Han answered him. "We know, Luke."_

 _Luke sighed. "And… I'm sorry for Ben… It was all my fault, I have been a terrible Master…"_

 _This time, Leia took the word. "No Luke, it was Snoke's fault. We need to stop him and convince Ben to come back home."_

 _Luke's features took a sadness they couldn't quite place. A sense of foreboding washed through them._

 _Luke let his daughter down. "Rey, why don't you go to play over there?" The girl obeyed and went to the toy room, leaving the adults alone._

 _Once the girl rounded the corner, Luke took a serious look again. "Leia, Han, I… I have come to the conclusion that I need some time to reflect on my situation and that I… I need to be alone. I need to find a peaceful place and meditating on the Light Side. I need to find a way to make rid of all the darkness that is inside me."_

 _Leia stared at him, eyes wide. "What? But we need you!"_

 _"Not in this state Leia! I would probably be an obstacle more than a help. And you know that."_

 _Leia bitted her lips, thoughtful. "And how much time do you need? Where are you going to stay?"_

 _Luke sighed. "I don't know, maybe I'll find some ancient Jedi Temple, it would help me to keep myself on the Light. About the time… I don't know. I'll be back as soon as I can. Firstly, I need to feel no remains of the Dark Side inside myself."_

 _Han took in the conversation. "You said you want to be alone. What about Rey?"_

 _Luke's eyes saddened at the thought. "I need you to bring her on a safe place, where the Order won't find her… and neither won't I. I must not know where she is, so if something goes wrong I will not hurt her. When I will be ready, I will come to you first, and then you will take me to her only if you will judge me clean from the Dark Side. Please, I count on you. She is Force-Sensitive, If I am not fully on the Light, it will probably hurt her."_

 _Leia looked sad, but understood. "All right, we'll do that. She will miss you so much…"_

 _A sad smile crossed Luke's features. "I know, but not more than I will. However, I know the Force will make us meet again."_

 _With that, Luke headed towards the little girl and entered the toy room._

 _"Sweetheart, come here." The girl obliged and smiled at her father. He couched in front of her. Blue eyes staring to brown ones. "Listen, daddy's going to leave. I need to do some very important things and Aunty Leia will bring you to a safe place."_

 _The girl kept looking at him. "But you will come back, right?"_

 _Luke took a deep breath and tried to be optimistic. "Yes, of course, but I don't know how much time I'll be outside."_

 _Luke reached with both his hands and laid them on the little girl's cheeks. "Remember, sweetheart: no matter what you'll be facing, knows that I'll come back to you. Wait for me, because I will never abandon you. If you will ever feel alone, remember that I will be always with you. Both here…" And he touched the girl's forehead. "…and here." And he laid a hand on the little one's heart._

 _The girl smiled. "I know daddy. I love you"_

 _Luke smiled back at her. "I love you too, sweetheart. I love you as I never did with anyone." He kept looking at her, then he reluctantly stood up. "Kept playing with the toys, now"._

 _"All right, dad!" She hurried to grab a plush and hummed while playing. "See you soon, daddy."_

 _Luke headed towards the door, but he couldn't bring himself to cross it. He turned around and observed his daughter for the last time until who knew when. "See you soon, love." And with that, he braced himself and walked away._

 _The scene changed again and this time, it was quite familiar one. The little girl was on a desert planet, an ugly alien was holding her hand. She was shouting at the ship where she knew her Aunt and Uncle were. They had just drop her on the planet._

 _"Daddyyyy, where are you! Help me! DADDY!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Rey was on the floor. She started to regain her consciousness to find her cheeks soaked. Her eyes where still wet as she couldn't focus on anything. At the first moment, she couldn't remember what had just happened and she didn't understand why she was crying. Then, a figure started to get into focus and she could see her Master Luke in front of her.

"Rey! Are you all right? What happened?"

She laid on her elbows and brought a hand on her forehead, trying to remember. "I-I don't know. I can't remember."

Her Master offered her a hand and helped her to sit properly. "You fainted like twenty minutes ago, I was becoming worried."

She tried to remember. She know what she saw was important!

"Don't force yourself into it. It will come to your mind, eventually."

With that, Skywalker smiled at her and his blue eyes inspired trust. She stared at them and suddenly… it stuck her! All the scenes she saw were from the past! _Her_ past! She remembered now all of them.

Rey begun to shake violently. Her now dry cheeks started to get wet again. She looked down, unable to stand all the emotions that were crossing her body and mind.

"Hey, Rey! What's happening?" Luke approached her even further and laid a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

However, when she raised those wonderful eyes, she stared at him. She was serious, happy, confused, angry, sad, surprised. All of that at the same time. All of that inside her eyes.

"D-Dad?"

Luke's heart missed a beat and his eyes got wet too at once. Tears started to form and drove their way down, upon Luke's cheeks.

A trembled hand reached towards Rey's cheek and soon after the other one, the metallic one, did the same.

"Sweetheart…"

Upon hearing the word, Rey started to sob uncontrollably and launched herself onto her father's embraced. They hugged more than they ever did in all their lives. Luke kissed Rey's head and stroked her back in a comforting and caring fatherly gesture.

"Shhh, I'm here."

More sobs escaped Rey's mouth and she tried to say something. "I-I knew you weren't dead! I…I knew it! I…I…"

She couldn't keep on because of all the sobs she couldn't control.

"Rey, I'm so sorry for all the pain I brought to you… but I'm not going to leave you anymore. I promise. I will make up to my mistakes and I will do my best to make you forgive me."

When she didn't say a word, he sweetly forced her to raise her head and looked her in the eyes.

"I am so proud of you."

.

.

.

 **Author's Note: THE END. Hope you liked it! I do not want to go ahead with this story because I want to see what Episode VIII will show us. I did this One-Shot because I wanted to give an explanation to Luke's absence. Moreover, I thinks Rey is Luke Skywalker's daughter, but we can't know for sure until the release of the other episodes on the saga. So, that was want I thinks will be probably canon (more or less) in the fellow episodes. What do think? In your opinion is really Rey the Luke's daughter? Or Han's? Or someone else's? Did Luke really had problems with the Dark Side and was that why he became a hermit? Feedbacks are welcomed!**


End file.
